


I'm Your Girl

by melrosie



Series: Every Step of the Way [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Deb get a little jealous, F/F, Heist Wives, Shower Sex, bi with a preference for lou, ladies wanna call Lou daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: “Dunno about you, but I’d call her daddy.” Are the words Debbie hears from the girl Lou has been flirting with while they are supposed to be scouting a new con location. Lou needs a reminder of just who she's been sharing a bed with these last few months, regardless of Debbie's apprehension about public displays of affection.





	I'm Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got a "jealous Debbie" prompt on tumblr, and it ended up being more emotional and thoughtful! Debbie thinks about her sexuality, and they have an important talk. This is tied in with my other fic "Lou's Baby Blues" and takes place about three months after. Both will be included in the timeline of a post-film multi-chapter fic I'm planning.
> 
> The words "queer" and "dyke" are used in this fic, in appropriate contexts, among lgbt characters.

Debbie feels truly at her best while scoping a place out for a job. Completely invisible in a crowd, the cogs in her mind working through a plan while her gaze drifts from camera to camera, from guard to guard, from one high traffic waitstaff area to another. Her favourite places were definitely clubs. And this one was no different. Very popular, but not super high class, got some quality DJ’s and live musicians because of good local rep.

It was slowly becoming ideal for her latest plan. There was just one detail that had surprised her. The patrons. Young, many queer, many unconcerned people. She’s had a few girls wink at her, another very drunk girl try to get her to dance, some others shoot her cheesy pick up lines. It was a bit distracting. Not because she found any of the women attractive (she did, but that was beside the point), but because she had not yet determined where she felt she fit-- if she fit at all-- in this world.

Debbie had dated men, enjoyed them. Debbie had seduced men, manipulated them. Debbie still finds men attractive. Debbie has, as of late-- much to Lou’s amusement-- become very rosy-cheeked when complimented by pretty women. But when it came to women… _objectively_ , all beautiful. She’d had fun with a few in college, but never went past making out, never considered… only considered that she might like women… but only one actually ended up mattering. One who challenged her and excited her. One who felt right when no one else did.

Lou.

“Ooouie!” 

Debbie turns her head toward the sound of a younger woman, dressed up in a tight blue dress, arm in arm with another girl with a pixie cut and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. They’re passing right by Debbie in the crowd, bodies against bodies, because there was hardly any room, and even above the music she can hear their next exchange. 

“-- that babe by the bar, her voice could melt a glacier.”

“Never thought I’d have a thing for accents but…”

“If she weren’t already talking someone up I’d have bought her a drink.”

And then they’re gone, and Debbie is looking toward the bar, trying to see through the throng of bodies. Lou. Of course it’s Lou. Something about the girl’s comment has Debbie bristling, an ugly kind of distraction that has the hairs on the back of her neck rising. 

It’s easy to see the closer she gets. Lou, charming as ever, attentive as ever, listening to a pretty dark haired girl talking animatedly. Her hand is casually touching Lou’s knee every so often, and Lou has a small smile on her face, leaning on the bar with her elow all relaxed. Debbie tries to make eye contact with Lou, but the damn woman is just too damn invested in her conversation. 

Debbie smooths her hands over her little black dress, thankful she wore sensible pumps or navigating the club floor would be a fucking nightmare, it’s already a nightmare and she’s on the taller side of short, now standing at maybe five eight in the heels. She knows she looks good. She and Lou had gotten ready together, and she’d teased Lou about the array of necklaces she wore and the fashion statement behind only wearing a suit vest as a shirt.

Those necklaces could just about turn molten with the rush of anger Debbie feels when she sees the girl play coyly with one of Lou’s chains, fingers brushing ever so slightly over the Aussie’s exposed skin from the plunging neckline the vest allows. 

Finally, Debbie gets to one side of the bar, and Lou sees her. But she doesn’t lose her attention to the girl in front of her, just smiles a big broad smug smile as she returns her gaze to the girl. The Ocean is close enough to hear her Aussie lilt suggest that the girl get them some drinks, and she happily obliges. Debbie stops, leans against the bar, gripping it tightly, and waits. She gets a good look at the girl, her light grey eyes and a delighted smile on her face. 

Grey eyes meets Debbie’s gaze as she passes, glancing back at Lou before grinning. “Dunno about you, but I’d call her daddy.” 

A rush of air leaves Debbie’s lungs, and she sucks it back in just as quickly. She lets go of the bar and makes her way over to Lou, who has remained in her seat, looking as comfortable as ever, legs sprawled as is her typical manner of sitting. 

It doesn’t occur to Debbie to act any different around Lou, it’s natural for them to share space, natural for her to lean in very close so the blonde can hear her over the music, no matter the ugly feeling tugging in her chest. Debbie grabs the label of Lou’s vest and gives it a tug, fingers brushing over the side of her breast as she does. 

“We’re here to work.” Debbie bites out, accusation in her tone. She steps closer to Lou, and whether or not she’s aware of the action, the blonde shifts her position to accommodate Debbie in her space. 

“I covered everything you asked.” Lou replies, so casually that Debbie wants to shake her. Lou takes a purposefully deep breath to make them both just a little more aware of how tight her vest is. To feel her skin press against Debbie’s fingers. 

“So you decided to give that same _vital attention_ to some girl with pretty eyes?” Debbie demands, that ugly feeling getting the better of her. 

Lou gives her an innocent smile. “You noticed her eyes?” 

Debbie tightens her grip on Lou’s vest, tugging her intimately closer. 

“That’s not funny.” She says through clenched teeth. 

“This is a little _forward_ of you.” Lou warns, hands finding their natural place at Debbie’s waist.

“More forward than my head between your legs?” Debbie argues, and Lou gives her a cocky half grin. 

“That was private,” she reminds, “this is public.”

“I don’t care.” Debbie says, but there’s an edge of uncertainty in her voice. An anxiety. Because as usual, Lou is ever so fucking perceptive. She tries again. “I don’t care.”

“You did at that party.” Lou challenges. That ugly feeling in Debbie’s chest is quickly being replaced with something slightly more akin to anxiety and embarrassment. 

That party. Debbie had almost fled from Lou’s touch along the small of her back, the intimate closeness of her murmured commentary, the way she’d brushed her hair out of her face. It had felt like a police light on top of the goddamn closet door. 

“This is practically _a goddamn gay club_ , Lou!” Debbie exclaims, a tone of disbelief in her words. “I’ve had six girls make passes at me already, _of course_ I’m gonna feel safer touching you here.”

Lou sits up a little straighter now, simultaneously losing the air of cockiness she’d been wearing, completely deflating. 

“Feel safer.” Lou repeats, with such utter tenderness that Debbie also loses her edge, and looks at Lou desperately. Lou lifts a hand and caresses Debbie’s hair, a guilty look in her eyes. 

Debbie’s expression is practically pleading. “I don’t want to watch you making eyes at a girl who barely looks old enough to buy you a drink, especially when _my hickeys_ are still on your neck.” She says, letting the anxiety that sat behind that ugly jealousy slip through. 

“Aw, Honey, c’mere.” Lou says, and tugs Debbie into a kiss. 

The Ocean gives a small malcontented hum, still vexed with Lou, but the frustration melts away the moment the blonde holds her close and kisses her with no hint of anger or annoyance. Just apology. 

“Claim me.” Lou says, when she pulls away, a gentle hand clutching Debbie’s jaw and chin.

“What?” 

“ _Claim me._ Tell me I’m yours.” 

Debbie looks at her for a long few seconds, she glances down at Lou’s lips, a smile playing at her own. 

“You already have my lipstick all over your mouth.” Debbie teases, and Lou smirks. 

“I wanna hear it.” She encourages, brushing some of Debbie’s hair behind her ear. 

“You’re mine.” Debbie says. “You’re my girl.”

Lou smiles and kisses her again, more emphatically this time. They get into it, Debbie’s inhibitions slipping away while Lou’s hands press against her through the fabric of her little black dress.

Suddenly, Lou pauses, making a slight sound of distress. 

“Oh-- shit!” She almost chokes, leaning back from Debbie. The brunette turns around to see the now very angry looking girl Lou had been flirting with. 

“You still want this drink?” The girl asks, motioning dismissively in Debbie’s direction.

Debbie’s cheek flush, her embarrassment only alleviated by the way Lou drapes her arm around her middle possessively. Lou dips a napkin into her water and wipes her mouth clean of the lipstick she’d exchanged with Debbie.

“Look, she’s spoken for. Miscommunication.” Debbie says calmly. 

“Seriously?” The girl says, looking to Lou, ignoring Debbie completely. “You flirt like you’re in the longest dry spell of your life, I turn around and suddenly Baby Dyke here is your girl?” 

Lou stands up, standing partially in front of Debbie. 

“Miranda--” she says. “Don’t be fucking rude. I’ll cover the drink.” 

“Don’t bother, you weird slut.” She shucks the contents of one of the drinks at Lou. Regardless of where she was aiming, it lands right on Lou’s chest. The blonde takes a step back, sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling of icy liquid dripping down her skin. 

Debbie steps over to Miranda, grabbing the girl’s wrist at a pressure point so strong it makes her drop her second drink and give a yelp. 

“I _am_ new to women.” Debbie says calmly. “But I’m pretty sure the only thing that matters, is that I’m going home with my woman, and you’re going home alone.” 

She turns away abruptly, turning all her attention to Lou, who has a deep scowl on her face. The nearest bar tender has handed Lou a clean wet rag to get some sticky drink off her arms, but it wouldn’t do much in the long term. They’d be leaving soon. 

But Debbie can see two security guards getting through the crowd, and the crowd is getting out of their way. Debbie looks up at Lou with a sly smile, looking down and bringing a hand up to caress Lou’s arm. When Debbie looks up again, one of the security guards is about to reach them, and her eyes are swimming with tears. The expression takes Lou so by surprise it may as well sell the whole thing even better. 

“Miss…” the shorter guard touches Debbie’s shoulder and the brunette turns around, letting a fat tear roll down her cheek, breath hitching with a little sob, like a practiced actress. 

“That girl-- she _threw_ her drink on my girlfriend!” She exclaims, shaking with tears. “They were just talking, friendly y--you know? We were just here to celebrate our _anniversary_ …” Debbie’s little sobs are punctuated by the perfect little lip quivers. Lou rests a hand on Debbie’s shoulder. 

“We’re gonna go home.” Lou says, matter-of-factly, “I’m covered in alcohol.” 

“She’s covered in alcohol!” Debbie exclaims, maintaining her tears, lip quivering. She turns into Lou and nudges her toward the exit. “We’re leaving!” She says a little louder, and Lou doesn’t argue, wrapping an arm around Debbie’s shoulders. 

Nobody stops them, and make their way into the night. It’s cooler outside and Debbie only now realizes how warm it had been inside the club. Lou asks the valet for a taxi for Miller, and they go and wait by the Taxi Stand. 

In the shadow of the stand, Lou cradles the back of Debbie’s head, slipping her fingers into her hair and kisses the wet streaks off her cheeks, until she kisses her mouth, uncaring if she got any more of Debbie’s lipstick on her. 

“Salty.” Debbie observes, sucking on Lou’s bottom lip.

“They’re _your_ crocodile tears, honey.” Lou reminds, laughing lightly. “I never knew you could pull that off.”

“The crying? Danny taught me how to do that when I was four.” Debbie grins, and Lou laughs again. 

“Started conning earlier then.” 

“Very.” Debbie turns, bringing her hand up to caress Lou’s neck, she immediately takes it back though, when she finds it very sticky.

“M’gonna need to shower when we get back.” Lou says, giving a small scowl at the sticky feeling she has all over the front of her.. 

“I’ll have to help.”

The taxi ride to their apartment is not a long one, but it is a quiet one. Being that Lou is sticky Debbie can’t curl up with her the way she’d like to, but Lou can sense her need for closeness and rubs her knee softly the whole ride. 

The cab ride is paid and they make their way up in familiar silence. Lou can’t help but watch Debbie in those quiet moments, when they’re alone just existing. Now in the elevator up to the apartment, and under the fluorescent lights she can see her. She knows the tears were fake, but the slightly smudged mascara under Debbie’s eyes and the smeared lipstick makes her heart hurt just a little bit. 

She hadn’t thought about what Debbie would be going through even after they’d been _together_ for months. Lou had never taken any shit for who she was attracted to, she was too stubborn for that, but she knew how dangerous being affectionate in public was. Getting slurs yelled at her meant little when she’d made it out of situations with her eye swollen shut. She can only imagine the fear Debbie feels, and she’d pushed her. Words are terrifying, and she’d forgotten that because these last few months have felt like cloud nine.

When they get into the apartment they’re just as quiet. Lou shimmies out of her shoes and pads down the hall to the bathroom while Debbie heads to the bedroom. She has her own, but they just happen to share Lou’s more often.

Lou finds herself peeling off the sticky vest and draping it over the side of sink. She doesn’t bother with the necklaces just yet, and grabs a washcloth on the nearby towel rack. She soaks it and wrings it out, washing her face before tackling the sticky drink on her skin. 

Debbie joins her a few minutes later, in nothing but a thin silk robe. She’d brushed her hair, and now grabs her own washcloth to wash her face. 

“Still gonna shower?” She asks, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

“Yeah.” Lou replies, undoing her belt with one hand while she pats the wet cloth over her necklaces. She watches Debbie in the mirror, both of them simply existing in the space together. “I’m sorry.” She says, breaking the quiet.

Debbie meets her gaze in the mirror. “What for?” 

“I didn’t realize I was pushing you… y’know, to be _out_.” Lou explains, hanging up her washcloth and turning around to face Debbie, blindly removing her array of chains. 

“I didn't see it like that.” Debbie shrugs. “We’ve had our thing for a while… I never thought about what that meant for me, sexuality wise.”

“You don’t have to label yourself.” Lou says, dropping the chains in a small dish.

Debbie shrugs again, a thoughtful smile on her lips. “I want to though, I want it to _make sense_.” She sighs, giving Lou a reassuring smile. “Men are fun to play with. They’re like mini cons. Women are easy to relax around… but it’s not that simple. Not just any woman captivates me. Really, it’s _just you_.”

“Aw, honey.” Lou says with a grin as she pivots toward the mirror again. “You make me feel so special.”

Debbie laughs, standing from the edge of the bathtub to give Lou a backwards hug. She kisses her bare shoulder, meeting the blonde’s gaze in the mirror. Debbie parts her lips and runs her tongue over a small spot on Lou’s skin. 

“Still sticky.” She says. “And tasty.” 

Lou laughs quietly. “I thought I got it all.” 

“I guess you still need that shower.” Debbie says, fingers playing over Lou’s tummy, and sliding down to the belt the blonde had already loosened. Debbie undoes the button and fly, tugging on the waistband until the pants hang loosely at Lou’s hips. 

“And to think that girl had the audacity to call you a baby dyke.” Lou says amusement written all over her face. “You just can’t wait to get me naked.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Debbie says, pressing kisses to Lou’s back. “Didn’t you say I’d become a bad habit?” 

“I think I did.” Lou muses, turning around and leaning in to give Debbie a chaste but meaningful kiss. 

Debbie smiles and slips away, padding over to the shower to start the water, hand outstretched to test the temperature. She hears Lou behind her shimmying out of her pants and then the light click as the blonde turns on the bathroom fan. In an instant, Lou is right behind her, hands on her waist and lips on her neck, the homeliest feeling Debbie knows. Lou reaches around and undoes the sash of Debbie’s robe, gently peeling it off her shoulders and setting it aside.

“Water ready?” Lou asks, and Debbie gives an affirming hum. 

Debbie gets in first, leaning her head back to let the water soak her hair, giving a sigh at the relaxing temperature of the water. She hears Lou’s own contented hum when she joins her, one hand poised over her shoulder blade, the other brushing her hair back while she lets the water soak over her. Debbie gives her room, grabbing the soap and getting it bubbly in her hands before turning to Lou again. 

She dutifully runs her hands over Lou’s chest and shoulders, slow and massaging, and takes just a little extra time over her breasts. 

“My tits weren’t that sticky.” Lou says amusedly. 

“I have to be thorough.” Debbie argues lightly, dipping her hands lower to soap up Lou’s tummy and hips. 

Lou intterupts Debbie’s work and wraps her arms around her waist. The brunette laughs, happy to press herself against her lover, tickled by the slippery contact. Lou kisses her again, and the two stand under the water together, soapy and content. Debbie winds her arms around Lou’s shoulders and after a moment the blonde slips a hand from the Ocean’s waist and dips it between her legs. 

Debbie moans against Lou’s lips, sucking in a breath at the delightful touch. Lou’s hand is sure and torturously slow, and she’s pleased to find her lover even warmer and wetter than their shower. Debbie groans softly when Lou slips three fingers inside of her with ease, shifting her weight to accommodate the touch. 

“I liked what you said,” Lou says against Debbie’s lips. 

“Hmm, what did I say?” Debbie replies distractedly. 

“You said ‘my girlfriend’.” Lou’s thumb finds Debbie’s clit earning herself a little squeak, Debbie’s fingers pressing into Lou’s shoulders for purchase, she sighs and smiles. 

“My girl, my girlfriend, my woman-- Lou Ocean is spoken for.” Debbie says with a faraway and lofty tone, so completely caught up in Lou’s ministrations between her legs that she doesn’t realize her slip of the tongue. 

But Lou hears it and it warms her to her core. Something comes over her, and she backs Debbie against the tiled wall, pushing her fingers deeper. The combination of cold tile against her skin and the delightful pressure of Lou’s fingers inside her has her crying out, close to her tipping point so quickly at the hands of a woman who knows just how she needs it.

Lou presses herself to Debbie, warmth to contrast the cold, and draws her lips over the brunette’s neck, sucking kisses against her pulse. Lou hums against Debbie’s skin, a smile playing at her lips.

“I love you, honey.” She murmurs, and Debbie gives a whine, legs shaking, Lou the only one keeping her from slipping. Those three words bring her deeply into the moment, to the weight against her, to the warmth. 

And just as she feels the words on her tongue she is also seized by the familiar tightness in her belly, and she ducks her head to quiet her moan in a kiss against Lou’s lips. The careful consideration taken to prolong her pleasure is a sentiment that inspires Debbie’s kisses to slow as the coiled pleasure eases into calm contentment. 

“I love you too.” She says breathlessly, giving a slight whimper as Lou removes her fingers, and draws them lazily up Debbie’s belly, caressing her with pressing touches. 

“I ever tell you you’re cute when you come?” Lou muses, holding Debbie around the waist and turning them around to dip them under the warm water. Debbie groans in amusement. 

“Almost every time.”

“I think it’s the way you look at me after,” Lou says, cupping Debbie’s cheek, interrupting the little rivulets of water trickling down her skin. “All dreamy-eyed and rosy-cheeked.” 

Debbie laughs lightly, letting one of her hands drift down between them. “You love it.” She teases, letting her hand ghost between Lou’s legs. The blonde’s breath hitches and her hand slips into Debbie’s hair. 

“The water is going to get cold, darling.” Lou warns, and Debbie gives her a knowing look. 

“I’d better work fast then if _my girl_ is going to get hers.” Debbie says matter-of-factly, and presses a quick kiss to her lips before beginning a playful and indulgent journey of kisses down to Lou’s neck, teeth and tongue grazing over her collar bones, all the way to her breasts. 

It’s Lou’s turn to lean back against the wall, not as cold as it was for Debbie. The brunette kneads one of Lou’s breasts while setting lips and teeth and tongue to the other. Lou sighs, slipping both hands into Debbie’s wet hair and leaning her head back against the wall.

A light graze of teeth over a pert nipple has Lou groaning softly. Debbie doesn’t linger too long, switching breasts after a moment to lavish it with similar attention, slow and languid kisses sure to leave dark red patches in their wake.

Debbie dips lower, now kneeling in front of Lou, lending those same familiar kisses to the gentle curves of her tummy. She drags her teeth around Lou’s navel and lower still, hands deftly moving between Lou’s legs and letting her tongue seek the blonde’s clit. A few moments of attention with her tongue has those utterly lovely hums and groans and sighs slipping off Lou’s tongue, treats she can barely hear over the spray of the shower. 

So the brunette sucks a little harder, and guides her free hand between Lou’s legs, fingers slipping inside her. There she earns a louder gasp, and feels Lou’s fingers curling in against her scalp. For a few seconds Debbie lets her thumb circle over Lou’s clit, and she looks up at the blonde. 

“Tell me you’re mine.” Debbie says, “I wanna hear it.” She says, curling her fingers inside Lou to sell her point. Lou practically chokes at the action, legs quivering from the contact. “C’mon baby I wanna hear it.” Debbie begs, and grins at the glare Lou levels at her, watches Lou try to catch her breath for a few seconds before letting her mouth take over pleasing her again. 

“I’m yours.” Lou grits out, feeling that sweet spot low in her belly becoming tighter by the second, her legs feeling like jelly. “I’m yours.” She repeats breathlessly, a clipped whimper leaving her throat. “Ooh fuck, fuck.” She groans, her grip against Debbie’s head, and the brunette can do little to fight the smile as she pushes Lou right to the brink. “God I’m your, I’m yours.” Lou exclaims, expressing her undoing in sighs and gasps, walls clenching around Debbie’s fingers. 

Debbie isn’t slow to rise, but gentle with her hand as she removes it from between Lou’s legs. She holds Lou much the same way she’d been held, around the waist to keep her jelly legs under her, guiding her back under the water. Debbie leans her head back and lets it soak her face before Lou tugs her into for a long kiss, ever enthusiastic to taste herself on Debbie’s tongue. 

They can’t spend much time under the water, enjoying each other’s touch. The shower head spits and the result is an icy shower that has both women yelping and jumping out of the assaulting cold. They get out of the shower half clinging to each other, Lou still a little jelly-legged. She leans against the sink, grabbing a towel while Debbie turns off the water. 

Lou presses the towel to her face and giving her hair a quick squeeze dry as Debbie sidles over to her. With the plush towel between them Debbie wraps her arm around her and presses kisses to her cheek. Lou laughs and lifts the towel to pat the nearest parts of Debbie dry. 

“You won’t believe what that girl said to me.” Debbie asks, taking the towel from Lou to wring out her hair a little. The blonde raises a brow, taking the towel back as Debbie grabs her silk robe and slips it back on. 

“You still wanna talk about her?” She says skeptically, wrapping the towel around her slim frame.

“This is good I promise.” Debbie assures, and Lou shrugs, motioning for her to go on. 

“So I was heading over to you, right-- getting through the crowd. And Miranda walked right past me. She looked me dead in the eye and said ‘ _I’d call her daddy_ ’.” She bites her lip, and Lou’s lips part into a surprised O shape, and she grins. 

“She didn’t.” Lou accuses, standing straighter and leveling Debbie with an amused gaze. Debbie nods, a shit eating grin on her face. 

“Oh yes, _Daddy_ , she did.” Debbie says a whole edge of drama in her tone. Lou laughs, a hearty belly laugh, and gives a pensive hum as she steps away from the sink. She takes Debbie’s chin with her index and thumb and guides her in for a kiss. 

“You should try that again, I think I might like it.” Lou teases, and Debbie giggles. 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” She says, wrapping her arms around Lou’s shoulders and kissing her more thoroughly. Lou chuckles, bringing a hand up to caress Debbie’s neck, parting her lips to deepen the kiss, which Debbie is all too happy to indulge. 

Before she gets too distracted though, Debbie gives a little groan. 

“You know what this means though.” She says, pulling away a bit to look at Lou. 

“Hmm, what?” 

“We can’t use that club.” Debbie says, disappointedly. Lou groans, reciprocating the notion. 

“Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I suffered through many headaches to complete this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
